


Sleepy morning cuddles

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [66]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo loves cuddling with his alpha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Sleepy morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> omo
> 
> Another omega softsoo x caring alpha baek oh no we have reached a fic era guys istg it’s never going to stop

Really truly, it’s only because he’s sleepy that Kyungsoo is acting like this, clinging to Baekhyun’s chest although there’s nothing to hold onto being that the alpha prefers to sleep shirtless most nights anyway. The sun is up and he’s been awake for a while. It has to have been an hour of him fighting to fall back asleep, but try as he might dreams are more than a breath away so instead he’s stuck here.

It’s not a bad place to be. With his eyes closed and his face pressed against Baekhyun’s skin he can smell him clearly. His waking exhaustion can excuse his out of character behavior; he lets himself cuddle closer, like he always wants to every time Baekhyun is within reach. Truthfully, for all the times he’s tried to act self sufficient, the desire to hold onto his alpha— _his_ alpha—is always there. The only time he allows himself to act upon it is now.

He can feel Baekhyun stroking his head gently. He must have woken up a while ago, back when Kyungsoo woke up and rolled all the way over to cuddle into his unconscious hold. As always he takes Kyungsoo’s change without question, his duality in stride. This is far from the first time Kyungsoo actually initiated cuddles, and as his alpha Baekhyun is consistently willing to oblige.

He really smells good. Something filling, familiar, Kyungsoo breathes in deeply and unintentionally begins trailing his nose up until he reaches his scent gland, mouthing at the skin there. Baekhyun makes a sound and tangles his fingers in his hair, his scent even stronger now.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks finally, interrupting Kyungsoo by way of acknowledgement. A little disappointed, he draws back and keeps his eyes shut, putting his head down against his chest. “I didn’t mean to stop. I was just confused.” A hand squeezes his shoulder and trails down to rest on his side. “You can keep doing whatever you were doing. Come on...” he adds softer. “I know you’re awake.”

Well now he doesn’t want to anymore. Turning over, Kyungsoo ignores him and tries to sleep again, although it’s already too late for that. At this point he’s zeroed in on Baekhyun’s movements, following him and holding him this time with his chest pressed against his back, arms going tightly around. And Kyungsoo melts. It’s completely involuntary and the result of Baekhyun knowing exactly how to disarm him. Then Baekhyun lifts his head to hook his chin on his shoulder and Kyungsoo is completely and utterly at his mercy.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun says with his rare low voice, reserved only for quiet moments when it’s just the two of them. He knows Kyungsoo is finished with his internal rebellion and makes it known that he knows by kissing him everywhere in a way that Kyungsoo would normally push him away for. Instead Kyungsoo feels his body relax impossibly more. Unconsciously he lets out a sound in response. “Still sleepy?” Baekhyun asks. His voice is already significantly more doting. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll stay in bed with you, just like this. For however long you want. What do you think?”

He isn’t a baby, but that obligatory ego-preserving thought is all the way in the back behind the one that comes out of his mouth, “I can’t sleep anymore.”

“But you were up late last night. Aren’t you tired?”

“Yeah...” More. Kyungsoo wants Baekhyun to hug him tighter; his arms loosened a bit and he wants more now. Not even thinking about it he wiggles closer, effectively leading Baekhyun to readjust for him.

“Try to sleep,” Baekhyun says. He lightly rubs his side. “Just for a little bit. If you can’t, we’ll get up. Okay?”

“Okay.” A proper excuse to stay here in his arms. Kyungsoo settles in with a sigh and drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Hey. Follow me on twitter. @andwewrite_pmp
> 
> I don’t have anything up yet but when I get the courage I swear I’ll start posting snippets of my Baeksoo WIP
> 
> Or you could request fics idk man or just say hi idk man LMAO ily guys ok bye bye


End file.
